Break Out
by SupesuRurazuJupiita
Summary: Doctor Wily is on trial, and the Robot Masters must break him out of the courtroom.  Phoenix Wright will soon discover why you should not trust Dr. Albert Wily.


Author Note: This was done on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, but damn it, it's the best Mega Man/Phoenix Wright crossover that exists right now. Yes, I'm de-anoning it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney, Mega Man, or the characters within, all of which belong to Capcom.

* * *

><p>A whip lashed the witness' face; the witness, of course, was the defendant, Dr. Albert Wily, who was on trial for the murder of Dr. Thomas Light. Franziska von Karma leaned on her desk and wagged her finger at the German roboticist.<p>

"You aren't leaving this courtroom until you testify as to your whereabouts, Dr. Albert Wily."

Phoenix groaned and glared at his client. "Damn it, just testify, Wily! I can help you!"

"I don't need testimony." Wily growled, his mustache bristling. "I just have to wait for them to come."

"Them?" Phoenix groaned.

"Them?" Franziska twitched.

"Who? Is it a surprise?" The judge blinked with wide-eyed surprise.

Dr. Wily clenched to the witness stand. What was taking his first creations, the Wily Numbers from the Second Wily War, so long? He had told them the time and date of the trial. He had told them exactly which courtroom. He had told them the plan. So why the hell weren't they showing up yet?

* * *

><p>"Air Man! Why isn't the door budging?"<p>

Flash Man groaned, collapsing onto the defense lobby couch. He stared to Air Man, who was trying his best to shove the doors open with just his brute force. Against the wall in the corner, Metal Man stood, his arms crossed. He shook his head.

"The doors are reinforced. Wily said we had to do this quietly, so we can't have Crash Man blowing the door down, okay? I told you to let me try the door by severing the locks." Metal Man sighed.

"Fine. But only because we serve the ambitions of our master, Dr. Wily." Air Man grunted, finally relinquishing his grip on the doors to the courtroom. "You had better not screw this up, Metal Man."

Metal Man retrieved a Metal Blade from a small slat in his armor, trying to pick the lock by using the saw blade as one would use a credit card. He heard a faint snap and chuckled softly. He then glanced to his brothers and gave a thumbs up.

"See? Easy as pie." Metal Man sneered.

He then turned the handle of the door, hearing a smaller click from above. Flash Man scoffed and shook his head from the couch.

"Looks more like you forgot to do the other lock too, bro."

"Shut the hell up, Flash Man. I didn't know about the top lock. Someone help me get it."

* * *

><p>A rattling of the door piqued the attention of the Judge, Phoenix, Franziska, and the bailiff. The bailiff gave a glance toward the door, seeing something unusual. What appeared to be a circular saw's blade was poking part way through the top of the door. He brushed past Wily and approached the bench.<p>

"J-judge, I think that someone's trying to break in to our proceedings!"

Dr. Wily gave the first glimmer of hope he had given all day. "Just in time."

* * *

><p>In the Prosecution Lobby, a rather heavy-set robot with flippered feet was resting on the couch, eyeing the door; a tall, crimson-armored Robot Master stood at the door, holding his large silver boomerang to the side. He had to wait for Metal Man's signal.<p>

"Quick, what's up? Why aren't we bumrushing things yet?" Bubble Man questioned.

Quick Man glanced back. "No signal yet." A quick, to-the-point response, natural of the quiet speedster.

"Bailiff, seal all the exits. We must not let the man who's breaking in escape!" The judge bellowed.

Phoenix clutched his head in his hands, hunching over his desk. He then stared up toward Dr. Wily, who had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face despite the whole chaotic courtroom circus around him. What the hell did his defendant know that he wasn't telling them?

"Doctor..."

Wily glanced up toward Phoenix. "_Ja_, Herr Wright?"

"You're behind the break-in, aren't you?"

"And what if I am?" Dr. Wily gave a dark tone.

"You're guilty of the murder, aren't you?"

"_Nein_. But I am guilty of so much more. Ten robot wars. Unleashing a dangerous virus on the robot populace. I'm wanted for Robot Theft. I'm wanted for the damages caused by my robots. Herr Wright, I won't get out of this without being jailed. And I simply can't afford that right now."

The extra bolt that had been holding the door closed snapped. Wily looked over his shoulder just in time to see a thumbs up from Metal Man. He then uplifted his thumb back toward the robots in the defense lobby.

On his signal, a bright flash of light filled the courtroom. Three Robot Masters rushed in, two covering their eyes. Once Metal Man was in what he thought of as a visible position, he lifted his thumb toward the door of the prosecution lobby.

* * *

><p>"Now." Quick Man spoke.<p>

He then silently rushed through the door. Bubble Man smirked and busted open the other door to the prosecution lobby. It was his job to make sure that Dr. Wily was rushed out before they could lock everything off. And he didn't plan on screwing it up.

The judge hid beneath his desk, as did Phoenix hide behind the defense bench when the doors busted open. In the viewing gallery, Heat Man, Crash Man, and Wood Man were finally ready to join in on their part of the assault. Crash Man relinquished a few Crash Bombs to Heat Man, then leaped down into the main courtroom to stare down Franziska von Karma.

"Try to stop us and you will be no more." He hissed.

In the background, a robot screeched with glee while he sailed through the courtroom, leaving a trail of fire and smoke with each pass, even as he bounced off the walls. Heat Man was definitely doing his best to be the distraction that Wily had called upon him to be. Meanwhile, swirling leaves of pliable Ceramitanium fluttered through the air, adding to the chaos and confusion.

Franziska pressed herself against the wall, watching in horror. When had this glorious trial become a freak show for machines? And where the hell was the defendant anyway? Hadn't the exits been sealed?

* * *

><p>Dr. Wily glared up at the face of his robotic rescuer. "Do you realize how much time you almost wasted back there?"<p>

"I had to wait for the secondary distraction. Do you not forget what Time Stopper does to my circuits?" Quick Man spoke sternly, not even glancing down to his creator while he fled the scene of the break out as fast as his legs and the temporal accelerator would allow him.

Wily huffed and crossed his arms like a scolded child. "I suppose you're right on that..."

Once the group of robots inside the courtroom received a signal from Bubble Man, they fled the scene. The courtroom was a mess of metal leaves, scorch marks, saw blades, smashed desks, and a swirled sea of papers. Phoenix emerged from behind the defense bench, clutching his head in his hands. He knew he should have never taken Dr. Wily as a client. Franziska trembled and stared with a gape-jawed look.

"What the hell took you so long you mechanical nincompoops?" Dr. Wily bellowed while the Robot Masters ferried him into the skullcopter.

"Air Man wasn't opening the door fast enough." Metal Man grunted.

"Well, Metal Man almost got us caught with the noisy door." Air Man scoffed.

"Not to mention Quick Man slowed us up by not coming in when Metty gave the signal." Flash Man hissed.

Quick Man shook his head. "Because of Time Stopper."

Bubble Man suddenly eyed the whole crowd of Robot Masters with Wily. "Guys. Guys. We all screwed up, okay? Let's just get over it and focus on the fact that we saved our creator from jail."


End file.
